My Protector
by PrettyMusic
Summary: Natalie Jones was just a normal 24 year old who was trying to make her way in a new town. She was just trying to focus on teaching preschool and enjoying being on her own for once. She didn't expect to fall into the arms of a stranger. She was definitely not expecting to fall in love with a supernatural being. "He was everything I could ever want but everything I didn't deserve."
1. Chapter 1

My Protector

"My name in Natalie Jones and I am 24 years old. I was born and raised in a small farming community in Alberta, Canada. I was..." I stopped talking and took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling, repeating everything over and over in my head.

"Breathe Natalie. Keep calm and carry on." I smiled and pulled my hair into a bun, making sure it was neat and tight. I straightened my jacket, and looked once more into the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall.

I needed a change and figured, why not a place that rains so much and is so dreary. I lived in a community and a place that got so hot and dry in the summers and had such cold, long winters. I had never seen the ocean or really seen the mountains. I needed change.

"Natalie Jones? I'm Amelia Hart. If you would like to follow me." I smiled and stood up straight, after the woman in front of me.

She was the previous teacher who would be leaving, she was moving out as I was moving in, and she had said that she needed someone soon. But she didn't want to settle for just anyone, and she had even said that she was very picky when it came to applicants.

"Please, sit." I nodded and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk, and out of habit, had moved my hand up to brush my hair behind my ears, only to reach nothing. Nervously, I put my hand down and wrung my hands together, waiting for her to speak.

"I chose to speak to you based on your application. People think that just because it's a small town it will be easier to apply because of lower standards. That is not true. I have very high standards for who I hire to take my place."

Amelia was not very old, maybe 28 or 29, and she had a very obvious pregnancy belly, hiding behind her oversized open cardigan. She had bright red hair that was pulled up and into a loose bun and it looked like it was about to fall out.

"Today was supposed to be my last day so please excuse me for my lack of proper wear." The way she spoke made me look down at what I was wearing, wondering if she had approved of it.

"Well let's get started then." Amelia held out her hand and I sat there wondering what she had wanted me to hand over. It wasn't until her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance that I had got the hint that I was supposed to hand over a résumé.

"Oh I'm sorry." I reached into my bag and handed over a résumé, placing it in her hand, flinching when she ripped it away from me anyway.

"Hmm..." She looked it over, and then looked over at me, running her eyes over my form in a scrutinizing way.

"I have plenty of experience with kids. I used to babysit my neighbours kids all the time, and I babysit my nephews and nieces. I have volunteered in after school programs..." Amelia's hand came up and silence me, and I waited in silence, until she spoke again.

"Let me be honest Natalia." I ignored the incorrect name, in fear that she would rip me a new one for interrupting her. How she was a preschool teacher mystified me.

"You are really nothing special and your grades in college are mediocre. You have no real qualities that stick out, and you seem to be a bit slow to me." That I took offence to, but I just grinned and brushed it off.

"I have some very good qualities especially when it comes to children." Amelia gave me a look and rolled her eyes before flinging my résumé back at me.

"I am leaving tomorrow and although you have no where near the amount of experience I have, or the gift to work with children, you are the best applicant I have. You start tomorrow. 8:30 am. Don't be late." With that, she dismissed me with a wave of her hand, and turned away from me, ignoring my presence there.

Without uttering a word to her, I stood and walked out of the office I was in, and walked back down the hall. That didn't go how I wanted, but I was glad that I had gotten the job none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

My Protector

I had decided to go and explore my new home, after the interesting interview I had, and the woman who I wanted to smack, calling me slow. I have never been to an interview with someone who was that openly rude like that. And to think that she was teaching preschoolers and being that grumpy?

I huffed at the thought and grabbed a shopping cart, pulling it from the cart corral and started making my way inside the only grocery store in the small town. My exploring the town and area, had taken me here and I decided that after seeing my empty fridge, I would have to go shopping. Even though I wanted to hold off for a few days, I knew I couldn't.

"You're very slow and there is really nothing about you that is special and your grades are mediocre." I snorted and waked briskly down one aisle and the other, ignoring the looks people were giving me.

I didn't care how strange I sounded, mocking Amelia who was mocking me. I was mad; furious. I needed to blow off steam and It was too cold and cloudy out to go for a jog and I was feeling particularly lazy today.

"Well I can't believe that you were a preschool teacher you big fat cow." I stopped and searched the aisle I was in, and found what I was looking for. I looked up at the shelf it was sitting on and stepped closer, stepping on my tippy toes. I reached up, spreading out my fingers, hoping to just graze the can and maybe knock it down.

"Stupid height." I squeaked when I felt someone's arm brush against mine, and I recoiled and stepped away, flushing. I was taken by surprise and I was slightly afraid at the image of a big, hulking native man grabbing the can I was reaching for.

He had muscles upon muscles and he completely towered over my 5'5" frame. He looked like he was 6'6" or 6'7" and he looked like he could snap me in two and toss me into a river where I would never be found. He had dark brown, borderline black hair that was cropped short, but suited him.

"Was that the one he needed?" I squeaked in surprise at his deep, low voice, and my eye widened, half in fear and half in shock at how attractive his voice sounded.

"I...ummm...thank you." I reached out and grabbed the can from him, almost dropping it when I felt how much heat was radiating from him. I quickly tossed the can in my cart, not noticing when it made a clanging noise. All I wanted to do was get away from this tall, towering, strange man who scared me.

"You're welcome." I kept my eyes away from him, thinking of how to escape without making any strange wounded animal noises that I was trying to hold in.

"Are you new here?" I nodded but still didn't look at him. I didn't want to die young and I didn't want to say the wrong thing and offend him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sam." I took a deep breath and turned my face, looking up at him and into his eyes.

He had intense brown eyes, and they were focused on me, but there were emotions passing over and in his eyes that confused me and left me feeling clueless. He had looked like he had taken a breath of fresh air or had seen light for the first time. The intense way he was looking at me, or past me...

I turned around and looked down the aisle for another person, seeing if maybe he was looking at another person, having those emotions for someone else. The thought of that, made me feel sick; the thought of him looking for someone else.

'Get a grip Natalie. You just met the man. You should not be having thoughts about him or how big he looks or how he could snap your neck.' I flushed and pulled my jacket closer, clearing my head of all the thoughts in my head, especially the ones I didn't want to admit I had.

"What's your name?" I snapped my eyes back to Sam, who was standing there tall as ever, staring at me with a look of interest and another intense look that I couldn't make out.

"Natalie Jones." I mumbled and grabbed my cart, pushing it down the aisle, not quite running, away from Sam.

'Way to be awkward.' Frowning, I made my way down the next aisle, still feeling confused at the way he looked at me. I didn't understand why he looked at me like that, and I couldn't understand why I liked the feeling so much.

"That really is a nice name." I jumped and screamed, swinging my hand around and smacking him in the chest with my hand. I had wild eyes and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You scared the crap out of me. Jesus." I heard Sam chuckle deeply behind me and I turned and glared at him.

If he wanted to laugh at me and scare me, then I wouldn't give him a moment of my time. I was just going to focus on shopping and getting everything I needed.I was going to ignore him, ignore his presence and everything about him.

"I'm sorry. You really are jumpy." I rolled my eyes and reached up to brush my hair behind my ears, but stopped and put my hands down, again. I kept forgetting that my hair was up in a bun and that I had no hair to move.

"I'm not jumpy. It's a natural reaction to be scared by a stalker." I spoke to him, keeping my distance and put random things in my cart, not really paying attention to what I was grabbing.

"I'm not a stalker. I just met you. I can't be stalking you."

"Then why are you following me?" I turned on my heel, jabbing a cucumber into his chest, my eyes narrowing accusingly.

Sam didn't say anything at first, he just stared at me and then he looked down at the cucumber I was holding, raising an eyebrow. His eyes held a playful look, which I thought was actually quite cute and endearing.

"You're going to defend yourself with a cucumber?" His chuckle sent a shiver down my spine which I hoped he hadn't seen.

"Yes. Cucumbers are very good defensive tools."

"Sure they are. So is a carrot." I groaned and put the cucumber in my cart, having enough of this awkward encounter. I needed to pay and get out and go home and get ready for my first day at work.

"Well this has been awkward and creepy. I need to go now so..." I trailed off and shuffled my feet, leaving an open invitation for him to leave and start walking away.

"I guess I'll stalk you later." I shot Sam a look, confused, until he had held up a stalk of celery. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it from him, shoving it in my cart.

"You're so funny." I spoke dryly and this time I did start walking away, leaving him in the produce section by himself.

"Goodbye Natalie." His voice filtered through the store, and I inwardly cursed when I felt yet another shiver go down my spine.

-.-.-.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

beautiful-tragics

JCreader

Thank you to everyone who favourited:

Geekster

Nori'sLilTheif

Thank you to everyone who followed:

JCreader

Nori'sLilTheif

beautiful-tragics

pamom86


	3. Chapter 3

My Protector

I was furious at Amelia, feeling anger course through my veins only pushed me to run faster and longer than I had initially intended to. I was furious and I was on a mission, or lack there of, and needed to let all my emotions out. That involved me jogging/running until I was near the point of exhaustion.

Today, when I had gotten to work, I was all ready and dressed, even had my teaching plan done up, Amelia was there to greet me. With a scowl on her face and her arms crossed, she stared me down with an unimpressed look.

"Good morning Amelia." I had worn my hair down and had it in nice waves, looking my best for my first day of teaching. I had even ironed my shirts and skirt making sure there were no wrinkles in them.

"You're almost late." I frowned and looked down at my phone, seeing the bright 8:05 staring up at me.

"Amelia I still have 25 minutes until I have to teach." I spoke, trying to keep my voice even and calm, despite how angry she was making me.

"No. You have 25 minutes until your students will be here and you have to teach." The way she spoke to me really struck a nerve and I curled my fists tightly to stop myself from reaching out and whacking her.

"I'm not late. I'm right on time." I spat back, feeling rather daring at the moment.

Her eyebrow rose and I saw a look pass over her, one of annoyance, probably at being back-talked. She stood up straight and stuck her pregnant belly out as she did it, and I couldn't help but look at it in pity.

The poor child would have a witch of a mother growing up and they would probably end up going crazy before they turned 5. I know I would and almost did. My mother was sightly crazy and it wasn't something I enjoyed. Or enjoy.

"I don't have time for you to argue with me like a child. You're late. Follow me." I scoffed and followed her, glaring daggers into her back.

"This is your class." She stepped aside and let me inside, and I frowned at the sight that beheld me.

This class that she had, had almost no colour in it. There were white, almost grey walls, a chalkboard at the front that faced the desks and one teacher's desk at the back. There were no posters or colourful decorations. Nothing. Just grey walls and a green chalkboard matched with brown desks.

"Why is it so dreary in here?" When I asked her, and turned to look at her, all she did was shrug. She had no answer to my question which annoyed me to no end. She was supposed to be teaching and bettering children yet she had a classroom that looked like a prison cell.

"That's how I had it. This will be your class. Since you got here so late you won't have a lot of time to set up. Next time don't be so tardy." Amelia gave me one last sneer before she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving me standing in the colourless class.

I would really have to spruce this place up and get it into shape for my students. I couldn't believe she would have a class like this. These were children, they needed bright colours and fun things to do to keep them occupied. Having such a dreary, boring class would make tit hard for them to pay attention and listen.

"Well...better set up." I frowned and took my lesson plans out of my bag and walked over to the desk, setting them down on top and looking around my class. It was not only quite depressing to sit in here, but the heat was turned down. It left a chill in the air and in your bones, and it would be worse for the kids.

"Amelia you crazy bat. You're the worst teacher I've ever seen." I mumbled and made my way to the thermostat and turned it up, hoping it would be warm enough when my students started arriving.

"Amelia." I hissed and shook my head free of thoughts of earlier and focused on my run. The rest of the day, after she had left, had been fine. But the thought of what she had put those poor kids through, and how she hadn't been fired yet.

"I hope she never teaches again." The thoughts bitterly entered and left my head, only being replaced by thoughts of Sam.

The thoughts of Sam and about what happened last night, made me flush and feel embarrassed all over again. He was no doubt the best looking man I had ever seen, but that didn't mean that I wanted to think about him all day long. I didn't mind, but I felt like a lovesick teen who was obsessing over one man.

I had always prided myself in waiting until marriage until giving myself away and I swore I was going to keep that promise. I always wanted to have that moment with the man I marry and with the love of my life. I was going to stick to that promise, even if Sam was tempting.

"Stop thinking of him Natalie." I had stopped and taken a breather, leaning against a tree and rest my head on my knees. That's when the memories of his arm and his warmth brushing against my arm came back, sending shivers down my spine and images in my brain.

"You just met him. You barely know him. Stop." I forced myself to get him out of my head, and once I had caught my breath, I stretched quickly, turned on my heel and started running back the way I came.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry for the short chapter today and yesterday. I'm going to Fort St. John, BC today and I wanted to get a chapter out before I left because I won't be back until Monday and I'm not taking my laptop. (And I still haven't packed.) I'm sorry if I made an grammatical mistakes or mix up of words. Hope you like it anyway and next chapter will include some Sam/Natalie moments and some of Sam's POV.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:

JCreader

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thank you to the followers:

adricullenhale

SilverWolf1978

Nesiee

Little Misses

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thank you to everyone who had added this to their favourites:

kali yugah

Nesiee

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967


	4. Chapter 4

My Protector

The trigger that started the phasing of some shift, was the return of the Cullen Clan to our area. They were something we haven't seen in a while, and so when we had a few shape shifters, me being the first one in my generation.

We hadn't seen a shift in so long, and since I was the first to shift, I was alone, scared and confused. If it hadn't had been for Old Quil being trained to see the signs, I wouldn't be able to calm down and shift back.

"You were the first one of us to imprint Sam." Jared and Paul had shifted after I did, and we were a 3 wolf pack, but we were watching for others.

Jacob Black, Billy's son, was the next one that I figured would shift and I was going to keep a keen eye on him. It wouldn't be too long until he shifted and joined the pack, and I wanted to be ready when he did.

It was a painful process to shift and turn into a giant wolf and the days before and after weren't any better. They were almost worse, especially if you couldn't calm down after phasing; then you were stuck until you were calm.

"I know." I stood on the edge of Natalie's tree-line, with my arms folded and my eyes on the forest behind her house and to the side.

There was an unfamiliar vampire that had crossed in between our land and the Cullen land, and that is what had caused Paul and Jared to shift. Since we had caught the burning stench of the leech, we have trying to find him since, but it seems that as soon as we get close enough to find him, he disappears.

"You shouldn't stand so close to the edge. She might see you." I knew that Natalie wouldn't see me. She was upstairs showering and getting changed after her run, and her bathroom window had faced the opposite side of where we were standing.

"We'll run the borders for the last time tonight." I spoke in my alpha voice leaving no room for argument, not that Jared would argue, neither would Paul.

The hatred for the cold ones ran so deep in our veins, went so far back in our family lines that none of us would dare argue or risk not going on patrol. Even the thought and spoken word vampire made our blood boil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Today was the first day off I had, and I was excited to relax and do everything I needed to. That started with coffee from the local shop, then I would walk down main street and drop off my dry cleaning and while it was being cleaned, I would do some mild shopping. That was the first half of my day planned out, and then once my dry cleaning was done, I would shove that in my car, then do all of my grocery shopping. Some wouldn't call it relaxing, but to me, it was.

After working all week taking care of kids, which I loved, doing chores and puttering around town was something I liked and enjoyed. It was good to keep busy and I had a long list of things that I would do to keep busy.

"Coffee for Nat Jones?" I smiled and stepped up to the edge of the counter and wrapped my hands around the warm cup, feeling the cold start to leave my fingers and hands.

Today was much chillier than the last few days had been, the sun was out earlier but it was now hiding behind a sea of darkening clouds. It would probably storm later on, so I had to make sure that I would be back in my house by then.

"Natalie!" I heard my name behind me, and when I turned around, I saw Sam smiling at me, right near the door. I was shocked to see him here, I wasn't expecting to see him and I had no contact with him since the grocery store.

"Hi Sam." I flushed and thanked the woman who gave me my coffee and stepped away from the counter. My intentions were just to wave and walk past Sam, but as soon as I had made my over over to him, he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Wait for me? I'll be a few minutes." I looked outside at the darkening sky, and then at my phone which had my list on it, and then back at Sam.

I really was debating whether to wait, or whether I should go. I knew that I had all day to do most of the things on my list, but I didn't want to be caught in or under the incoming storm.

"Sure. I can wait." I smiled briefly and took a sip of my coffee, mentally telling myself to calm down and think before I spoke.

"So where are you from?" Sam stepped up and line and I stepped up to meet him, swallowing my coffee slowly, and then I looked over him.

"I was born and raised in a small farming community in Alberta Canada. It was a great place, it was small but I loved it. It was nice being able to walk everywhere and be able to know everyone's name." I smiled, thinking back about my home life and the past that had made me the way I am.

"Why did you move all the way down here?" I felt Sam's eyes on my face, and when I turned my face to meet his gaze, I felt as if everything had just stopped. It was like we were sharing our own personal moment.

"I wanted a change from the same thing. Hot, short summers that were all the same. Barbecue over at this person's house and a spring wedding between two people that have known each other all their lives. Winter and fall all kind of mashed together, hay rides in the fall for the kids and then a party after for adults. Early winter that lasted too long..." My voice trailed off and I felt a prick of tears at the back of my eyes.

I was homesick even though I knew what I was getting into. Moving to a new country where everything was different and I didn't know anyone. I knew the risks and I still moved anyway.

"You must be homesick." I hadn't even remembered that I was still with Sam until his voice had drug me back to the present, instead of my thoughts.

When I had looked over at him, he had his coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. Somehow I had missed the whole part of him ordering coffee and me waiting there with him while he got it.

"I guess I am. I just got here so I'm still getting used to everything here, but I've lived there my whole life. For as long as I can remember everything has always been the same." There was a tone of nostalgia in my voice and I almost longed for the weather, the smell of the air and the people that were there.

"After you." I stepped out of the door and was met by my hair whipping me in the face. I groaned and quickly tried to get my hair out of my face, ignoring the chuckle of Sam.

"Shut up. It's not funny." I murmured under my breath and kept walking, leaving Sam behind to stand there like a fool.

"It was funny." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk faster than Sam, but with his long legs, he kept up and walked faster than me.

"Why are you following me?" I stopped and looked up at Sam, craning my neck, and narrowed my eyes trying to be serious.

"I'm not following you. I'm keeping you company while you walk." His eyes met mine and I saw emotions flash across them, some that stopped me in my tracks and some that sent shocks through my body and set a warm feeling in my stomach.

"You have some hair in your face." I pulled back before Sam could move it and kept walking, feeling a bit of awkwardness come between us.

I'm not sure who's fault it was but if it didn't go away soon, I would need an escape plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I'm back! And I have a new, longer chapter for you!

Thank you to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thank you to everyone who followed:

tianemariah1

kAsS3695

PureAngelEyes

Bookaholic14

Lelleg

AngieCool

Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites:

tianemariah1

Bookaholic14

saphira88


	5. Chapter 5

My Protector

I smiled at the students in my class, despite the fact that I was tired and my head was spinning and I missed Sam. I missed Sam a lot actually and I felt crazy for feeling that way, but it seemed like I couldn't get enough of him. He was like this tall, mysterious stranger that really could be quite dangerous, but he was drawing me in. Everything about him.

"Everybody cleanup for today! I'll see you all tomorrow and please remember that show and tell is next week!" My students all smiled and laughed at the words cleaning up, because they knew they could go home soon, and I was excited because then maybe I could finally distract myself from Sam.

Soon enough, I was out of the class and out of school and on my way to my house. It had started to rain and that wasn't a surprise. La Push and Forks seemed to be the rainiest place I've been in but I really didn't care. I loved the rain. The cold, however, was something I didn't really seem to be too fond of.

When I had actually gotten home, I was surprised to see a truck sitting outside of my house, parked and empty of passengers. I parked my car and got out and slowly made my way to the front steps of my house and peered in the truck. It was an older truck and it looked like it had a bit of room inside.

"Hello?" I called out, waiting for a response and looked around, seeing if anyone was around. It was strange to have a truck parked outside my house, especially since I hadn't known anyone with this particular truck.

"Hello?!" I was starting to get a little worried at the truck and jogged up the steps of my house and quickly unlocked the door. I opened it and turned and looked back at the truck with no occupants and shut the front door behind me, locking it soon after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was mad to the point of shifting. She wasn't supposed to be here. Leah was not supposed to follow me to my imprint's house. She was supposed to stay away from me and keep clear of my imprint, but here she was.

"Leave Leah." I tried to be as nice as I could to her, she was hurt and I understood that, but she couldn't be here.

"You left me for someone you haven't even known that long." I could tell that she was hurt, more hurt than I had realized but there was nothing I could do. There was nothing that could or would stop me from pursuing my imprint. That's just how it was supposed to be.

"Leah…if you only understood." I couldn't tell her about me imprinting. I couldn't tell her that I needed to be around Natalie and that I couldn't stop or help myself. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Fuck you, Sam!" Leah hit me and pushed me back. I let her. I let her hit me and I let her push me. I wanted to help her feel better, but nothing would help her.

"I hate you!" Leah swore at me, glared at me, she told me she hated me. I didn't react. I tried not to, but I did wince. There was a time when I thought I could love Leah and I could get married to her, but now all my thoughts were on Natalie.

"I'm sorry Leah." She didn't listen. She walked away from me and got into her truck and sped off, almost hitting Natalie's car. She left a cloud of dust and I stood thee, watching her leave, torn between wanting to apologize for everything I couldn't say and staying with Natalie and spending all my thoughts and efforts on her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was sitting in the same spot that I had now said was mine, with my cup of coffee sitting in front of me and a book in my other hand. I was so lost in my book, so lost in the story, I didn't hear the chair across from me scraping on the floor or the brush of a leg against my own. The only time I had snapped out of my own little world, was when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hello Natalie." I dropped my book and couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto my face at the sight of Sam. He was sitting across from me, short-cropped hair, tight grey shirt and a corny smile on his face.

"Sam! I didn't expect you here. I thought I'd scared you off." All attention was on Sam now, my book was closed and put away and my full attention was on Sam.

"You can't scare me off." I heard a joking tone, but there was an underlying tone that I couldn't make out. I just shrugged it off and took a swig of my coffee, to get some moisture back in my mouth and to try and calm my nerves.

"Well that's good then." I smiled at him and felt my mood get lighter and felt the anxiousness of not seeing Sam leave. I felt happier. It was strange and had confused me, but I brushed it off as me having a schoolgirl crush on Sam.

He was attractive there was no doubt about that and any woman would be a fool to not feel attracted to Sam. Any woman would be stupid or lying if she said she didn't want to jump his bones. I couldn't deny that I had almost felt the same way.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday night. I wanted to take you somewhere if you weren't busy." I felt my face flush, bright red, and I couldn't stop the ear-splitting grin that made its way to my face. After not being able to get my thoughts from Sam, I convinced myself that I needed to take a chance and let him in.

"I would love to. That'd be great actually. What are we going to be doing?" Sam didn't respond to me. He just grinned, almost like that was the best news he had ever gotten before. He looked to happy it was almost overwhelming.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I was determined to get him to tell me, one way or another.

"Please?" I tried asking nicely first, and if that wouldn't work, then I would try begging and then I would start to play dirty.

"No." Sam was smiling and his attitude of trying to be serious was cracking at the seams.

"Pretty please?" I stuck out my lip in a pout, and tried to look as cute as I possibly could. I tried to mimic and copy the few looks some of students had given me.

"You can't look at me like that. I may actually give in." I kept the look up and even batted my eyelashes. Sam leaned in and sucked in a breath and I thought he was going to say yes. I was mentally preparing to cheer at his defeat.

"No." Sam smiled and leaned back. I deflated and sat back in my chair and frowned. I thought he would've given in.

"I thought that would've worked." Sam chuckled and I felt warm, electricity shoot through my body. There was something wrong with me, I shouldn't be this attracted to this man. I shouldn't love his smile and his laugh and his eyes and the way he towered over me.

'Maybe you're actually letting yourself relax.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay so I forget how old Sam and Leah were when they were dating. And I know it may come up, but Leah and Sam were not arguing right outside the house, they were arguing off near the forest/in the forest, so Natalie wouldn't have heard.

Sorry for the long delay and sorry for any mistakes. There are some swears and I may up the rating just for future purposes. ;) ;)

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

XxXSmiles101XxX

LOLbks

Guest

Thank you to everyone who favorited:

wolfgirlisawesome  
hinaseth4ever  
Siwiutka85  
XxXSmiles101XxX  
Maxsmomma  
kanna-yamamoto  
ChelseaLouisePowell  
saphira88

Thank you to everyone who followed:

wolfgirlisawesome  
VKScarlett  
pandasninjasndkiwis  
LOLbks  
XxXSmiles101XxX  
Maxsmomma  
ChelseaLouisePowell


	6. Chapter 6

My Protector

I knew Forks and La Push were unlike any other place I had been. I couldn't really put my finger on why I felt that, but I knew it was true. There was something about this place, something about both of these places, which seemed dangerous. I knew to stay out of the woods, because I wasn't much of a hiker and explorer, and there was a gut feeling telling me to stay away.

"Sam why are we in the woods? And walking? Why are we walking in the woods?" I lived and loved being near the woods of my Alberta home, they were different from the ones here.

"To get to our destination. I told you to wear comfortable shoes." I rolled my eyes at Sam's back and felt like sticking my tongue out at him. He should know that I'm trying to impress him and by trying to impress him, I was wearing runners but nothing compared to hiking shoes.

"Damn trees." I hissed out and pushes branches out of my way, following Sam's bulky frame in front of me. I was not trying to be a city girl, I wasn't a city girl. I lived in a small community where ranching, farming and rodeos were the three main jobs in my small community. Plus oil. Oil was big in Alberta.

"Here." I felt Sam's warm hand on my shoulder and I involuntarily shivered as I let him guide me past him so I was in front.

"I don't know where I'm going." I could hear Sam breathing behind me, it almost sounded labored and I got concerned for a minute, until he let out a chuckle.

"Keep going straight until I tell you otherwise." I started walking, flinching anytime a tree branch was near my face, but Sam, from behind me, moved them all out-of-the-way.

"Almost there. You can turn left." I walked left but stopped suddenly, hearing what sounded like gulls. I knew that La Push had a beach but I'd never been there. It was on my list, but I hadn't made it yet.

"Keep going." Sam's hand on the small of my back gave me a small push to keep walking. I moved forward until we were out of the woods and into the open. It looked like we were on a cliff, and out in the distance was nothing but water and waves. The waves were crashing on rocks and the beach that was off to the far right, but other than that, it was nothing but ocean.

"This is…beautiful." I walked forward, close to the edge and looked over, seeing the far drop below into the ocean. It was a far fall and I made a mental note to stay as far away as I could.

"It is. I love coming here." I could feel Sam's body heat behind me, it radiated from him and warmed my chilled body.

"Thanks for bringing me here Sam. Even though the walk was a little less than fun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was comfortable sitting here, watching Natalie talk, she was talking about her home. She was telling me stories of where she had grown up and how she had grown up. She told me about her high school experiences and her wish to leave home and stay there. She told me that she was homesick and wanted to visit her family and friends soon. She said she was a tad bit lonely being here because she had barely met any friends. She told me she was glad she met me. She was in the middle of telling me about her cousins, when the hair of the back of my neck stood up.

I tried to listen to Natalie, but I was more concerned about what was trying to come close to my imprint. I wouldn't hesitate to rip it to shreds if it even looked at her the wrong way. Without trying to alert Natalie, I turned my head and tried smelling out what it could be.

I had a brief sickening scent of a leech and my blood ran cold. There was no doubt that I could fight it off, but I wasn't alone. I had Natalie and I couldn't take after the vampire and leave her here.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Natalie's voice brought me back and I turned to face her. She had no idea what kind of danger she was in.

"Sam!" Jared stepped out of the woods and his eyes flashed briefly to Natalie before he shot me a look. I understood. I knew.

"Natalie I'm going to have Jared take you home." I helped her up and wrapped my arms around her ran much smaller frame and gave her a quick squeeze, before gently pushing her towards Jared. I saw that she was confused and I didn't blame her, but her safety was top priority.

Natalie wanted to ask me questions, I know she did, but she turned away and followed Jared. Once I knew she was out of sight, I ran towards the woods, shredding my clothes in the process of shifting. I was really surprised that I hadn't at least started shaking when I smelt the leech near Natalie and I, but I'm glad I didn't.

'Sam it's crossing through our territory and going towards the Cullen's.' I could hear Paul and I started running towards him and the leech. There were only 3 of us in the pack so far but I knew that there were others. I knew that Jacob Black was going to be joining us soon enough and there were signs of Embry Call starting to phase.

'He was close. I could smell him when I was with Natalie.' I felt rage fill my body at the thought of the leech coming near her and I couldn't help but see the image of the leech's red eyes watching her.

'She's safe and she's at home. I told her to lock her doors and don't open it for anyone that she didn't know. I told her there was somebody breaking into houses on the rez.' I mentally thanked Jared and picked up my speed, smelling the leech's strong scent getting closer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Short chapter but hope you like it all the same. :)

Thank you to the reviewers:

reader5sam

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thank you to the followers:

reader5sam

Kitaluv

Emotionless Girl32

magee58

TehyaRiddick

MadHatBalloons

Thank you to all the favoriters:

reader5sam

magee58


End file.
